Love Is All That Matters
by JayJetplaneJay
Summary: "But she was a part of her. A very big part, she was her heart, her soul, Bella was her whole world. But she never told her."


**A/N: So this is just an idea I got while I was talking to an old friend of mine about my ex. It's short and extremely sad and just a one-shot, for obvious reasons. I will be updating Not Really Living soon so until then enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: Not even gunnah pretend I could've come up sparkling vampires(: I own nothing cept a cute Great Dane puppy(:**

A lone figure stands in the forest. She's small, no taller than 5 feet. Her hair is in a perfect disarray as it has always been. Her face is sunken in, like she hasn't slept in days and her heart is broken.

Why is it broken?

Why is she standing in the empty meadow?

The answers to those questions are simple.

Isabella Swan.

The name rolls around in her head, torturing her. Shattering her heart. She wasn't here to protect her Bella.

She had let her go, and look at where she ended up. Buried six feet under Forks. To rot away for the rest of eternity.

An eternity that Bella could have spent with her.

Happy, safe. Protected.

But she had to go and let Bella go, way before Edward ever left her in this God forsaken forest. Yes it was true; she has loved Bella since the very first time she had laid eyes on her. But she let them convince her she already had a forever. She already had Jasper, so let Edward pursue her. Let Edward make her happy.

That, she now realized, was the biggest mistake of her existence.

He left her, right here in the forest she was now buried in. And Bella was left alone, all alone in this cold, cold world.

She never got a chance to tell her she loved her. With every fiber of her being she loved her. And no matter how much time passed she would never love another.

She never got to tell Bella the future she could see for them. Never would she get a chance to.

So she starved herself. She deserved the pain of every last lonely night she had gone through in the last three years.

But now it was time to go where she belonged.

Maybe after she died, again, she could see Bella one last time. Maybe she could stay with Bella and be with her forever. Like it should have been.

But this life, this pain was not worth going through anymore.

She no longer wanted to be faced with memories of her almost love anymore. All the others were able to move on. Just go on with their lives like Bella was never a part of them.

But she was a part of her. A very big part, she was her heart, her soul, Bella was her whole world. But she never told her.

She could never hold her in her arms, or here her angelic laugh. She could never be with Bella in this lifetime. So she refuses to continue carrying on in this senseless existence.

She runs her hand over the name on the tombstone, feeling where Isabella's name is engraved in the stone.

"I love you." She whispers.

She stands up and crosses the invisible line into wolf territory and she closes her eyes.

She waits with a grim smile on her features. It doesn't take long, and the wolves don't bother to ask questions.

As they tear her limb from limb she doesn't scream.

And while she dies a painful death her mind replays her memories of her beloved.

Just before her head is ripped from her body a single tears rolls down her cheek.

I guess it's true, love makes even the impossible, possible.

!#$%^&*+

"_Living a life without meaning is senseless. Going every day without something to hold on to is ridiculous. Love is all that can really elude us every day of our life without our noticing. Loveless lives are not lives at all. We all want to grow old with someone one day, no matter how much some deny it. Love is the ultimate accomplishment we will ever achieve. But most never reach that goal. The goal that most people don't even know they have. When we love and lose, we die. Maybe not in a physical sense but we do die a little on the inside. Letting go of insecurities and imperfection for just one person is hard to do. When we lose them, that one person takes a bit of you with them. But we live to die, and we die to love, so love must be directly related to life. And maybe love is more than just a four letter word. Maybe it's all that matters, and all that ever will."-JetPlane_

**A/N: Was this any good? Or total rubbish? REVIEW!**

**Love, JetPlane!**


End file.
